My Rival is My Love? WTH!
by Ivera1412
Summary: Mereka adalah rival, bersaing satu sama lain untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Dimana ada si teme maka si dobe juga ada. Jika mereka bertemu satu sama lain, maka perang akan terjadi, saling sindir, saling ejek. Dan anehnya dari taman kanak-kanak sampai sekarang, Mereka selalu masuk sekolah yang sama, bahkan kelaspun sama. Bagaimana jika mereka harus tinggal bersama? Fem!naru Sasufemnaru
1. Chapter 1

**My Rival is My Love? WTH?!**

 **Genre : Romence, drama**

 **Rated : Hmm.. T+ (?)**

 **Pairing : SasufemNaru, ...xfemNaru, Sasux...**

 **Warning : EYD ancur bin amburadul, Typo(s), Gender-bender, FemNaru!**

Mereka adalah rival, bersaing satu sama lain untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Dimana ada si teme maka si dobe juga ada. Jika mereka bertemu satu sama lain, maka perang akan terjadi, saling sindir, saling ejek, saling delik. Dan anehnya dari taman kanak-kanak sampai sekarang (kelas 2 SMA) Mereka selalu masuk sekolah yang sama, bahkan kelaspun sama. Alasannya simpel, kedua orang Mereka bersahabat dan campur tangan takdir mungkin, ironis memang dengan sejarah orangtua mereka, mereka malah saling bermusuhan. Namun bagaimana jika kedua musuh bebuyutan ini harus satu tinggal apartemen? Perang Dunia akan terjadi mungkin.

"Apa Bu, coba katakan sekali lagi?" tanya Naruto memastikan, gadis itu bahkan menghentikan acara makan makanan favoritnya a.k.a Ramen.

"Kami harus ke Inggris. Perusahaan cabang disana mengalami krisis, karena kami khawatir maka kau akan tinggal di apartemen Sasuke-kun." jelas Kushina perlahan.

"Tunggu Bu, Kenapa aku harus tinggal bersama si te- Sasuke itu? Kenapa tidak menyewa apatemen saja? Lagipula disini ada Iruka-san, kita belum bangkrut Bu," ujar Naruto setengah memelas. Ayolah, kenapa harus tinggal bersama si ayam menyebalkan itu?

"Kita memang belum bangkrut sayang. Hanya saja, Iruka-san akan ikut bersama kami, Jika kau tinggal sendiri kami khawatir padamu. kamu seorang gadis Naru-chan." ujar Kushina menjelaskan, agar puterinya mengerti

"Jika Ibu khawatir kenapa aku tak tinggal bersama Bibi Mikoto dan Paman Fugaku, itu lebih aman. Kenapa Ibu malah memintaku tinggal bersama Sasuke itu, dia itu laki-laki bagaimana jika dia kehilangan kendali dan menyerangku, lalu aku hamil, keluarga akan malu, masa depanku hancur." Naruto memegang tangan Ibunya erat, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa keputusan Sang Ibu itu salah, amat sangat salah.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak puteriku. Kau tinggal bersama Mikoto itu mustahil, mereka tinggal di Osaka, sekolahmu di Tokyo, kau mau pulang-pergi Tokyo-Osaka setiap hari? Dan juga apa tadi? Sasuke-kun kehilangan kendali dan kau hamil? Ya Ibu tinggal menikahkan Kalian berdua. Simpel bukan? Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak sayang. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah membereskan barang-barangmu dan kita akan pergi ke apartemen Sasuke-kun."

Naruto menatap Kushina yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya, dia masih menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ibunya menjawab seolah jika dia hamil oleh si brengsek Sasuke adalah hal yang sah. Mungkinkah Ibunya memang memiliki niat untuk menjodohkannya dengan si teme pantat ayam itu?! Dia sudah pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah atau bahkan akan nekat menenggelamkan diri di teluk Tokyo.

Dan disinilah dia. Diruang tamu apartemen milik Sasuke bersama sang Kaa-san tercinta.

"Jadi begitulah Sasuke-kun. Bibi ingin menitipkan Naru padamu. Kau tenang saja, biaya kehidupannya kami yang tanggung. Yah, mungkin Bibi akan menitipkan Naru sekitar 1 bulan atau bahkan lebih tergantung perkembangan perusahaan. Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kushina, setelah menjelaskan secara garis besar.

"Baiklah Bibi. Aku tak keberatan sama sekali. Bukan begitu do- Naru-CHAN." Sasuke menyetujui, melirik kearah Naruto dan tersenyum bak malaikat. Tapi Naruto bersumpah, Dia melihat bibir pria itu bukan hanya tersenyum tapi juga menyeringai. Apakah Ibunya tak menyadari?! Oh Neraka sepertinya sudah menunggu, entah apa yang Sasuke siapkan untuk menyiksanya.

"Oh Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Kau tenang saja Naru tak akan menyusahkanmu, dia pandai beres-beres dan memasak, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir apartemenmu berantakan oleh gadis ini." Kushina tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Oh begitukah Bibi. Itu akan membantu. Bukan begitu Naru-CHAN?" Sasuke kembali melirik kearah Naruto yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, Sasuke pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang akan membuat hidupnya menderita.

"Lihat Naru. Sasuke-kun itu baik. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Ibu jadi tak akan mencemaskanmu." Kushina menatap Naruto yang tertunduk lesu.

"Ha'i" jawab Naruto lemas. Rasanya jiwanya sudah ditarik keluar dari raganya secara paksa.

"Kalau begitu. Ibu harus pulang, harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat bersama Tou-sanmu besok," Kushina mencium kening Naruto.

"Titip Naru ya Sasuke-kun." ujar Kushina sebelum akhirnya keluar dari apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto setelah mengatar kepergian Kushina, "Jadi Naru-CHAN. Mulai sekarang kau tinggal BERSAMAKU DISINI! Dan kau tau apa artinya itu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, gadis itu menggeleng cepat.

"Tentu saja kau harus menuruti SEMUA peraturanku tanpa kecuali." ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

' Iblis.' batin Naruto.

"Jangan berisik, Aku tak suka kebisingan. Jangan membuat apartemenku berantakan, jangan pulang lebih dari jam 10 malam. Jangan membawa kekasih ke apartemen, Dan yang terpenting Jangan membuatku susah," Sasuke membacakan peraturannya yang entah sejak kapan Dia membuatnya.

"Baiklah. Jadi dimana kamarku, Sasuke-KUN?" tanya Naruto, dirinya perlu istirahat untuk mengembalikan energinya yang terbuang percuma.

"Kamarmu yang itu, kamar kita bersebelahan jadi jangan buat keributan." jawab Sasuke, menunjuk kamar dengan kepalanya.

Naruto menarik kopernya lesu, ahh tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi, jika cobaan ini ditambah mungkin Dia akan ...

MATI.

Oke, sekarang dia tahu, mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang ngambek pada dirinya. Bagaimana tidak, saat dia membuka kamar barunya dan menyalakan lampu yang dia lihat bukanlah, kamar rapih dan kasur yang bersih Oke bayangannya hancur setelah melihat kenyataan.

"Oh aku lupa memberi tahumu sesuatu, Itu adalah kamar yang biasa Itachi gunakan saat Dia ada bisnis di Tokyo, dan karena Itachi sekarang jarang kesini maka aku menggunakannya sebagai gudang. Jadi, selamat membereskan Naru-CHAN." Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan, rasanya menyenangkan melihat ekpresi gadis itu yang siap mati kapan saja.

Cukup. Ini berlebihan. Kesabarannya sudah habis, "Teme brengsek pantat ayam menyebalkan." teriaknya kesal.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, meski dia terganggu dengan suara si gadis pirang pujaan hatinya. Oke dia akui dia menyukai si dobe rivalnya ini sejak ... Entahlah, Dia tak ingat menyukai si Dobe ini dari kapan. Tapi sayangnya dia tak berani mengutarakannya. Ayolah, dengan sejarah mereka yang terkenal akan rival abadi tiba-tiba menjadi sepasang kekasih, itu akan terlihat aneh. Tunggu, Kenapa dia yakin mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih? Tentu saja yakin. Siapa yang menolak pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tampan iya, pintar iya, keluarga tak perlu ditanya, Errr... Oke Dia mulai narsis. Mungkin sebaiknya Dia tidur, besok Dia harus sekolah.

Pagi hari yang cerah untuk Sasuke, Namun tidak untuk Naruto pagi ini adalah pagi yang terburuk dalam hidupnya. Semalaman dia membereskan kamar barunya, badannya masih pegal, dia juga kurang tidur, tapi yah sudahlah, yang penting hari ini dia ingin sarapan, segelas susu hangat dan ramen mungkin, untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Naru-CHAN. Bagaimana malammu? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Sasuke, meski Naruto yakin itu bukan pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Ohayou Sasuke-KUN. Malamku SANGAT baik! Tidurku juga sangat nyenyak SEKALI! Sampai aku tak ingin beranjak dari selimut." jawab Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut senang. Kukira kau akan menangis karena tak bisa tidur jauh dari orangtua."

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Tapi tak perlu khawatir, aku akan membiasakan diri."

Aura-aura permusuhan jelas sangat pekat, mugkin jika ada orang lain disana, orang itu akan pingsan karena aura permusuhan yang begitu mencekam, melihat film horror saja akan kalah mencekam dari aura mereka.

"Ah. Silahkan bergabung denganku untuk sarapan Naru-CHAN." tawar Sasuke, menunjuk kursi didepannya.

"Ha'i. Dengan senang hati." Naruto duduk menikmati segelas susu hangat dan juga roti bakar. Setidaknya Sasuke masih mau membuatkan sarapan, dia terlalu lelah untuk menyalakan kompor sekedar memasak ramen.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." ujar Naruto mengakhiri sarapannya, bergegas mengambil tasnya dan keluar apartemen milik Sasuke.

-Konoha Academy-

Naruto adalah orang yang memiliki imej ceria, energik, dan bisa membuat orang lain menyukainya. Dia juga masuk kedalam 10 gadis yang diinginkan menjadi pacar versi majalah Konoha Academy. Dia manis, pintar, ramah, dan juga yang paling banyak disukai adalah matanya, mata sapphire jernih tanpa noda. Meski beberapa kali ada orang yang mengutarakan perasaannya secara langsung maupun melalui surat yang disimpan diloker namun tak satupun dari Mereka yang diterimanya, alasannya dia hanya ingin fokus pada sekolahnya, meniti masa depan untuk meraih impiannya.

"Ohayou Naru." sapa Hinata, salah satu sahabat dekat Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kecil, berjalan menuju mejanya dan langsung menemggelamkan diri dibalik tasnya.

Orang-orang yang ada dikelas mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Biasanya pagi hari adalah pagi yang berisik di kelas 2-1. Teriakan Naruto yang menyapa di pagi hari dan juga pertengkaran kecil dengan rivalnya karena fans girls rivalnya mengganggu ketenangan kelas.

"Naruto Kau sakit?" tanya Kiba, Si pemuda pecinta anjing itu menatap Naruto yang menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya kecapen dan kurang tidur, aku ingin tidur, bangunkan aku jika Sensei sudah datang." jawab Naruto dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya.

'Kyyaaaa.. Sasuke-senpai...'

'Sasuke-sama...'

'Sasuke-kun.. Ohayou...'

Oke. Inilah yang terjadi jika si Ice prince Kita, Uchiha Sasuke menurut majalah Konoha Academy Sasuke adalah pemuda nomor satu yang paling diinginkan menjadi kekasih, tampan, pintar, sifatnya yang dingin menjadi tantangan tersendiri. Sudah banyak gadis yang menyatakan cinta namun tak ditanggapi si pemuda satu ini, seolah Sasuke melihat mereka sebagai angin laku saja.

Naruto menghela nafas, kali ini Naruto malas berkomentar,dia bahkan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Yang dia butuhkan adalah istirahat, dia berani bayar mahal hanya sekedar untyk ketenangan tidur, padahal saat dirumah Istirahat adalah hal yang termudah untuk dilakukan, Kenapa Iruka-san juga dibawa, jika Iruka ada disini dia pasti tak akan tinggal bersama si teme.

"Hah... Kami-sama membenciku." gumam Naruto, aura suram mengguar dari tubuhnya, membuat Hinata yang disampingnya semakin khawatir.

Sasuke masuk dan langsung duduk di meja belakang Naruto, menatap punggung gadis itu. Apa dia terlalu berlebihan pada gadis itu, haruskah semalam dia membantu membereskan kamar Itachi yang sekarang ditempati Naruto? Hei, meski tak membantu setidaknya dia membuatkan sarapan bukan? Dia kurang baik apa? Harusnya bersyukur bisa merasakan masakan ala Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto gadis peetama yang merasakan makan masakannya meski hanya roti bakar sederhana.

Belajar mengajar berjalan lancar, Naruto harus berusaha keras untuk tidak tertidur, matanya benar-benar ingin tepejam, apalagi saat pelajaran sejarah. Rasanya kelopak matanya harus ditopang penyangga agar tak tertutup. Untung saja bel istirahat segera berbunyi.

"Sasuke-kuuunn..."

Ahh beginilah kelas 2-1 jika bel istirahat berbunyi, Si pinky dan kawan-kawan akan berebut memberikan bento buatan mereka untuk Sasuke yang tentu saja ditolak.

"Naru, Ayo ke kantin." ajak Hinata. Sepertinya gadis itu juga risih dengan FG Sasuke yang berlebihan dalam mengekspresikan perasaan mereka.

"Kau benar Hinata. Lebih baik Kita ke Kantin. Kebetulan juga aku ingin ramen." Naruto beranjak pergi. Terlalu lelah melihat kerumunan penggila si teme pantat ayam itu. Ngomong-ngomong tentang si ayam kampung itu , bukankah mereka harus membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak saling memberi tahu kepada orang lain jika mereka tinggal bersama? Oh jika ketahuan, satu sekolah akan mengalami keributan besar bahkan mungkin dirinya akan jadi kirban para FG Sasuke.

Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri membayangkannya,

"Naru. Kau benar tak apa? Kau berbeda hari ini, tak ceria seperti biasanya." tanya Hinata memastikan,

"A-ah aku tak apa. Hanya lelah, benar-benar lelah." jawab Naruto.

"Jika ada masalah. Aku siap mendengarkan." tawar Hinata dengn senyum malaikatnya. Meski pemalu Dia juga salah satu dari 10 gadis yang ingin dijadikan kekasih versi Konoha Academy.

"Ya. Jika ada sesuatu aku pasti bercerita. Sekarang kita harus mengisi perut dulu." Naruto menarik Hinata, berlari menuju Kantin. Ya sekarang yang harus dilakukan adalah besikap biasa disekolah, Yah anggap saja menyegarkan perasaan agar tak suram.

-Apartemen Sasuke (15.30)-

"Teme aku mau bicara." ujar Naruto serius.

"Hoo. Panggilanmu berubah, baiklah bicara dobe." Sasuke menyeringi sepertinya gadis ini mau berbicara serius.

"Kita harus memilki kesepakatan. Pokoknya penghuni Sekolah tidak ada yang boleh tahu kita tinggal bersama."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa? Apa salahnya?" tanya Sasuke polos. Ekhm... pura-pura polos

Brakk

Naruto menggebrak meja kesal, "Teme baka. Jangan berlagak tidak tahu. Bayangkan jika orang-orang tahu dua orang anak SMA berbeda gender tanpa ikatan tinggal bersama satu atap? mereka pasti berfikir yang tidak-tidak!"

"Hmm. Apa yang kau maksud yang tidak-tidak itu dobe?" tanya Sasuke, perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduk mendekati Naruto.

"Kau! Berhenti disana teme. Aku serius!" teriak Naruto perlahan berjalan mundur.

"Kenapa? Kau harusnya bisa menghentikanku dengan mudah Ketua klub Karate." ujar Sasuke menampilkan senyum mengejek.

"Aku akan berteriak." ancam Naruto.

"Berteriaklah. Apartemen ini dirancang kedap suara. Jika tidak, dari tadi tetangga sudah berdatangan karena keributan yang kau buat. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasuke berhasil memojokan Naruto kedinding.

Naruto menutup matanya takut, menanti apa yang akan terjadi, namun setelah sekian lama tak terjadi apa-apa, perlahan Naruto membuka matanya.

"Kau fikir Aku akan melakukan apa N.a.r.u.t.o?" tanya Sasuke, wajah Mereka sangat dekat, hidung mancung Mereka saja hampir besentuhan.

"Teme no baka." Naruto mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga dan langsung melesat menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan senyum kecil. Ahh lihat wajahnya yang memerah tadi. Dia yakin dia adalah orang pertama yang mendekati Naruto seperti itu, melihat dari sifat Paman Minato yang overprotektif pasti banyak pria yang dipukul mundur oleh Beliau hanya dengan tatapannya.

Sedangkan nasib si gadis pirang kini, dia langsung masuk kedalam selimut tebalnya. Mencoba melupakan hal memalukan tadi. Dia sebenarnya bisa saja melawan, namun tubuhnya tadi berasa lemas tak bertenaga, "Teme brengsek hentai!" Teriak Naruto dari balik bantal.

TBC

A/N : Hallo para pembaca. Aku membuat cerita baru untuk menyegarkan otak. Kalian tahu, 2 cerita yang aku buat terlalu memberatkan otak, setidaknya aku ingin buat cerita ringan khas remaja, ini pertama kalinya aku buat cerita seperti ini, biasanya aku buat cerita dengan genre Misteri. Semoga pembaca sekalian suka ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : apa kabar para pembaca? Maaf jika cerita aku publish lama, entah kenapa beberapa minggu ini aku tak punya inspirasi, hanya bisa mempublish satu cerita dulu, sisanya nyusul, entah besok atau lusa karena aku lupa save ceritanya dan akhirnya hilang (Ini bukan alasan loh asli) Do'akan aku agar cepat kembali mendapatkan insiprasi, Terima kasih.

My Rival is My Love? WTH?!

Genre : Romence, drama

Rated : Hmm.. T+ (?)

Pairing : SasufemNaru, ...xfemNaru, Sasux...

Warning : EYD ancur bin amburadul, Typo(s), Gender-bender, FemNaru!

"Haaa..." teriak Naruto menendang samsak dengan kuat dan penuh emosi.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu Naru, hanya saja aku merasa kasihan pada samsak didepanmu, jika itu orang maka sudah masuk UGD," komentar Neji menatap juniornya yang sudah mandi keringat.

"Ahh senpai, Konichiwa. Sudah lama disana?" sapa Naruto mengentikan latihannya.

"Tidak selama kau latihan. Aku bawakan minum," jawab Neji melemparkan botol minuman yang langsung ditangkap Naruto,

"Arigatou,"

"Masih tetap latihan meski klub libur. Seperti biasa kau ceroboh. Jaga kesehatanmu," ujar Neji memberi nasehat.

"Sebentar lagi turnamen daerah, aku perlu banyak berlatih." Naruto mengambil handuknya untuk mengelap keringat dan duduk disamping Neji.

"Tapi kau juga perlu menjaga tubuhmu, berlatih berlebihan itu tak baik,"

"Senpai mau menemaniku berlatih. Sebagai mantan juara turnamen Senpai pasti kuat,"

"Kau akan kalah Naru,"

"Hey siapa yang tahu, aku memang seorang gadis namun aku juga pernah juara turnamen saat kelas satu," ujar Naruto bangga.

"Baiklah, jangan menangis jika kalah, kau juga jangan lupa kalau aku juga juara turnamen berturut-turut, karena mau ujian saja sekarang ini aku tak bisa ikut turnamen, ayo." ajak Neji, mantan ketua klub Karate, memang biasanya saat kelas tiga maka mereka tak harus mengikuti kegiatan klub, seperti halnya Neji, namun jika memang para juniornya meminta bantuan, mereka boleh membantu asal tak ikut turnamen maupun pertandingan lainnya.

"Terima kasih mau menemaniku sampai mengantar pulang senpai." Naruto turun dari motor,

"Aku juga berterima kasih, sudah lama aku tak berlatih. Naru, sekarang kau tinggal di apartemen?" tanya Neji menatap gedung apartemen yang cukup mewah.

"A-ah ya. Aku mencoba untuk mandiri," jawab Naruto berbohong.

"Oh, aku pergi dulu ya, dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Neji menjalankan motornya meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tadaima..."

"Kau mau makan apa teme?" tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke tengah bersantai sambil menonton tv.

"Makanan Jepang, kenapa baru pulang? Yang kutahu hari ini tak ada kegiatan klub,"

"Aku akan buatkan kalau begitu, nanti setelah aku mandi. Sebentar lagi turnamen aku harus giat berlatih,"

"Hn."

Dan ingin rasanya Sasuke bertanya kenapa dia bisa pulang bersama Neji, dia tahu karena tadi dia tengah di balkon melihat Naruto tersenyum dengan manisnya pada si Hyuuga itu, dia tahu laki-laki itu menyukai Naruto, terlihat dari tatapan lembut itu, akkhh... memikirkan itu membuat hatinya panas.

"Melihat wajahmu sekarang ini entah kenapa membuat nafsu makanku hilang," komentar Sasuke, wajah Naruto sekarang ini terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya.

"Makan saja dan tak usah banyak komentar." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan sumpitnya,

"Besok mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat lagi, mungkin agak malam."

"Latihan klub lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Emm... ya," jawab Naruto tersenyum canggung,

"Hn," dan Sasuke tahu Naruto berbohong.

Pulang sekolah, Sasuke tidak langsung pulang, dia akan mengikuti si dobe, lihat gadis itu berjalan kearah tempat parkir, dan dia bisa melihat senyum manis Naruto pada Neji, Ohh sekarang dia tahu, gadis itu akan kencan sepertinya, dia akan gagalkan kencan Naruto, lihat saja.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah berangkat dengan Neji menggunakan motor, Sasukepun bergegas menuju motornya, memakai jaket hitam dan helm full facenya.

"Dan sedang apa kalian?" tanya Sasuke datar saat melihat 2 sahabatnya juga ada ditempat yang sama, dia tadi terus mengikuti Naruto memasuki Mall, dan bertemulah kedua orang ini, Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Mengikuti Hinata, da-dan dia sedang kencan dengan Toneri," Kiba menunjuk dua orang yang tengah berbincang, seorang pria tampan dan gadis cantik yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Tidak usah ditunjukpun aku tahu," bisik Sasuke kesal,

"Aku diseret Kiba, padahal aku juga ingin kencan dengan Temari, dan harus batal," jawab Shikamaru malas,

"Are, Neji dan Naruto? Apa mereka juga janjian dengan Hinata? Mereka melakukan double date?!" teriak Kiba heboh dan langsung dibekap oleh Sasuke,

"Berisik Kiba, kau bisa membuat mereka tahu," desis Sasuke,

"Mereka masuk bioskop," Shikamaru memberi tahu,

"Kita kesana?" tanya Kiba tak yakin, tentu saja tak yakin, jika dia harus masuk gedung bioskop dan menonton film romantis bersama tiga pria, ohh itu ide yang buruk, tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata? Wanita incarannya?

"Kau belilah tiket untuk 3 orang," Sasuke memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Kiba, sepertinya mereka terpaksa masuk.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru,

"Hn,"

"Itu bukan jawaban Sasuke,"

"Si dobe berani berbohong padaku, dia mengatakan bahwa ada kegiatan klub, ternyata dia malah kencan dengan pemuda itu,"

"Dan kenapa kau harus marah jika Naruto berbohong?"

"Hn,"

"Ayo, film akan segera dimulai." ajak Kiba.

Ketiga remaja itu duduk tak jauh dari keempat orang itu, 'Ini film romantiskan?' batin Shikamaru sweatdrop, saat suasana disana entah kenapa horor, terlebih dingin dari AC membuat suasana makin mencekam.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan aura membunuh kalian, suasana disini mencekam," tegur Shikamaru berbisik.

"Kau tak lihat Shika, pria itu menyentuh Hinataku," desis Kiba tak suka,

"Dan siapa yang kau maksud Hinataku? Kau bahkan tak berani menyatakan cinta," cibir Shikamaru yang menjadi pukulan telak bagi kiba yang kini pundung,

"Kau juga Sasuke, kau sama dengan Kiba, bahkan kalian dikenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan," Shikamaru menatap Sasuke yang terus menatap Neji dan Naruto.

"Tapi sekarang aku orang yang memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaganya," dan Sasuke merutuki mulutnya yang asal jawab.

"Sepertinya banyak hal yang perlu dijelaskan disini Sasuke,"

Akhirnya film romantis namun horor selesai, tiga pemuda itu keluar belakangan, masih setia mengikuti dua pasangan itu menuju sebuah cafe,

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" dan Kiba langsung mendapatkan jitakan kasih sayang dari Sasuke. Dia itu bodoh atau apa? Mereka sedang tidak main sekarang.

Sasuke duduk manis sambil menonton film di ruang santai sekarang, 5 menit yang lalu dia baru pulang, saat dia melihat Naruto akan pulang Sasuke langsung memacu motornya, tak peduli dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba yang dia tinggalkan di cafe.

Suara pintu terbuka, Sasuke dengan santai memakan keripik kentang yang ada dipangkuannya,

"Okaeri, kenapa bajumu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn. Tadaima, aku tidak apa-apa, aku mau istirahat jangan ganggu aku," jawab Naruto dengan wajah bad mood.

Ingin rasanya dia tertawa, tentu saja, karena yang menyebabkan baju Naruto kotor itu, ya ulahnya.

Tadi di cafe dia menyuruh orang untuk pura-pura tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman kearah Naruto, tentu dengan bayaran yang lumayan, jangan tanya bagaimana dia mencari orang yang mau dia suruh. Dan tadi saat Naruto dan Neji akan pulang, dia menyuruh orang yang berbeda untuk membuat mereka berpisah, jangan tanya lagi bagaimana caranya, yang pasti Naruto akhirnya pulang naik taksi. Betapa bahagianya dia...

Pagi hari ini Naruto terlihat amat sangat bad mood dan Sasuke tak terganggu sama sekali, "Apa hari ini juga kau ada kegiatan klub?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto ketus,

"Hey aku bertanya dengan benar, dan kenapa kau malah menjawabnya seperti itu,"

"Berisik, aku pergi duluan," ujar Naruto mengambil tasnya.

Neji menunggu Naruto didepan kelas, pemuda itu bermaksud untuk meminta maaf perihal kemarin, "Selamat pagi Senpai," sapa Naruto,

"Naru, selamat pagi. Maaf soal yang kemarin, aku malah meninggalkanmu, membirakanmu pulang menggunakan taksi," ujar Neji,

"Tak apa Senpai, lagipula aku pulang dengan selamat, Senpai tak perlu khawatir," Naruto tersenyum kecil, walau sebenarnya kesal juga, itu kencan pertamanya dan berakhir dengan kegagalan.

"Ya sudah, lain kali kita jalan lagi, dan hal seperti itu tak akan terjadi," ujar Neji, sebelum pergi darisana Neji mengecup dahi Naruto, dan Sasuke yang baru sampaipun harus terbakar rasa cemburu, sedangkan Naruto dia hanya berdiri kaku tak tahu harus berkata apa,

"Se-senpai?"

"Sampai jumpa Naru," pamit Neji,

"Katupkan mulutmu dobe, dan jangan menghalangi jalanku," desis Sasuke, mood yang tadinya baik kini hancur akibat adegan yang membuatnya sakit mata.

Makan siang kali ini harus dilakukan oleh Shikamaru bersama kedua sahabatnya, untuk mengawsi dua orang yang terbakar cemburu, dia tak mau kedua sahabatnya itu melakukan hal bodoh, dia sampai harus membatalkan acara makan siang bersama Temari.

"Di-dia menembak Hinata, dan Hinata menerimanya, aku akan membuat Toneri menyesal," curhat kiba, dia kemudian melahap roti melonnya kasar,

"Dan membuat Hinata membencimu? Jangan bodoh," komentar Shikamaru,

Kiba menunduk,

"Dan kau Sasuke, jangan berfikir seperti Kiba, kau akan kalah, dan Naruto pasti membencimu," kini Shikamaru beralih pada Sasuke yang meminum jus tomatnya.

"Hn,"

"Aku serius, Neji itu mantan juara turnamen karate, sedangkan kau? Ahh sudahlah," ujar Shikamaru, yang penting dia sudah mengingatkan kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia juga pernah merasakannya, saat mengejar Temari, perjuangan yang melelahkan.

Naruto kini memakan ramennya sambil melamun, adegan tadi pagi itu membuat jantungnya terasa copot, "Setelah bosan dengan Sasuke-kun, sekarang mepet pada Neji-senpai, kasihan ya Tenten."

Oh gerombolan gadis gila datang ke kantin, membuatnya tak nafsu makan, 'Abaikan,' batin Naruto melahap ramennya lagi,

"Kau berani mengacuhkanku?!" Sakura menggebrak meja kantin,

"Dan siapa kau yang tak perlu aku acuhkan?" tanya Naruto tajam, jika ada Hinata pasti gadis itu langsung melerainya, dan membawanya pergi menjauhi si pinky menyebalkan, namun gadis Hyuuga itu sepertinya sedang asyik makan siang pertamanya dengan sang kekasih.

"Kau berani padaku?!" teriak Sakura,

"Kau siapa sampai aku harus takut padamu?" tanya Naruto yang kini lebih santai, tak ingin terpancing amarah,

"Sa-sakura sudahlah, kau tak akan menang melawan Naruto," bisik Tayuya, tak akan menang siapa yang tak tahu Naruto? Oh bisa babak belur nanti.

"Kau membuatku marah Naruto," tanpa diduga Sakura mengambil mangkuk ramen dan menumpahkan isinya ke muka Naruto,

Hey ramen itu masih panas dan juga berkuah pedas, Sakura tak punya perasaan memang.

"Rasakan itu," Sakura menarik rambut pirang Naruto.

"Kau salah jika berurusan denganku," ujar Sasuka sinis

Disisi lain, Sasuke yang mau kembali ke kelas mendengar ribut-ribut dilorong,

"Apa Naruto diserang Sakura?"

"Iya kita lihat yuk, katanya wajah Naruto disiram kuah ramen,"

"Apa? Kenapa Naruto tak melawan?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya mendengar pecakapan beberapa orang, berlari menuju kantin, dan dia dapat melihat Sakura yang masih menjambak rambut Naruto, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Haruno," desis Sasuke penuh amarah,

"Sa-sasuke-kun, a-aku..." sasuke menepis tangan Sakura dan menghampiri Naruto,

"Dobe, kau baik-baik saja, ayo kita ke UKS matamu pasti sakit, kulitmu juga memerah" Sasuke mengangkat Naruto bridal style, membawanya ke UKS.

"Kenapa kau tak melawan bodoh? Kau itu kuat," Naruto yang masih menutup matanya karena perih hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke,

"Sakura itu seorang gadis, lagipula ini kecelakaan," jawab Naruto,

"Seperti biasa kau bodoh, aku tak salah memberimu panggilan dobe,"

"Tapi terima kasih sudah menolongku," bisik Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Sensei tolong obati Naruto, wajahnya tersiram kuah ramen panas," ujar Sasuke membaringkan Naruto diranjang UKS.

"Ya Tuhan, kalau begitu Sasuke-kun tunggu dulu diluar, biar Sensei akan mengobati Naru-chan," perintah sang Sensei, Sasuke mengangguk, pergi keluar, dia berjalan menuju lokernya, membawa baju olahraganya untuk dipakai Naruto nanti,

"Sensei, aku bawa baju untuk Naruto," Sasuke mengetuk pintu UKS,

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun, tunggu sebentar ya,"

Sasuke kembali menunggu diluar, cukup lama memang namun akhirnya selesai juga, "Kau bisa masuk Sasuke-kun, Sensei titip Naru-chan, Sensei mau melaporkan ini pada Kepala sekolah, Naru-chan sudah menceritakan semuanya,"

"Ha'i Sensei,"

Sasuke masuk ke UKS melihat Naruto yang kini mengenakan seragam olahraganya yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuh Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke,

"Aku sudah lebih baik, meski wajahku terasa perih," jawab Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memang memerah karena tumpahan kuah panas. Ah, bukan hanya wajah, namun matanya juga memerah, mungkin terkena kuah pedas tadi, untung segera ditangani.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh, ayo pulang. Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Shika tadi agar kau dan aku bisa pulang lebih awal," ajak Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke kini sibuk didapur, membuatkan bubur untuk Naruto, tenang saja masakannya tak akan gagal karena dia pandai memasak semenjak tinggal di apartemen sendirian.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto yang setia menonton Sasuke yang sibuk dikonter dapur.

"Hn,"

"Dengarkan aku dan jangan marah ok?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar,

"Neji-senpai, Hinata, Kiba, Shika, dan juga Temari-senpai akan datang berkunjung ke sini, menjenguku." Sendok yang dipegang Sasuke jatuh,

"Kau tak bercandakan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke memastikan, Naruto menggeleng.

"Hinata mengirim email barusan, bagaimana ini?" tanya Naruto, entah kenapa rasanya dia ingin menangis.

"Oh bagus, Shikamaru dan Kiba tahu ini apartemenku dan tak tahu kau tinggal bersamaku,"

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke, aku tak mau mereka tahu, sahabatmu Kiba juga bermulut ember," Naruto semakin panik.

"Hanya ada satu cara, biarkan Shika dan Kiba tahu, tenang saja aku akan membuat Kiba tutup mulut, dan saat mereka disini, aku akan sembunyi dikamarku, kau setuju?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk, dia tak bisa berfikir sekarang, Sasuke memberikan semangkuk bubur dan kemudian menyambar ponselnya bermaksud menghubungi si rusa pemalas.

Naruto menyambut kedatangan teman-temannya, senyum paksa dia tampilkan. Ahh dia tak suka dengan keadaan ini, "Masuklah,"

Kelima temannya memasuki ruang tamu, "Kalian mau minum apa?" tawar Naruto.

"Aku bisa mengambil sen-... Aww.. te-terserah padamu," ujar Kiba, mengelus kakinya yang diinjak Shikamaru. Dulu sebelum Naruto tinggal bersama Sasuke memang Shikamaru dan Kiba sering main ke apartemen ini, ya sekedar menghabiskan waktu, atau bermain game bersama, apartemen ini seolah menjadi rumah mereka lainnya.

"Ya Naru, terserah padamu saja," ujar Temari.

Naruto mengagguk dan mengambilkan 6 gelas berisikan sirup jeruk.

"Apartemenmu terlihat err~ apa ya, hmm... sepi? Hampa? Dan seperti apartemen yang dihuni oleh seorang pria," komentar Temari membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin.

"Ahaha... bisa saja senpai ini, aku kebetulan memang baru pindah, jadi belum benar-benar aku tata dengan benar."

Temari mengangguk mengerti, dan mengambil gelas yang sudah ada di meja untuk dia minum, "Oh ya Naru, aku minta maaf harusnya saat itu aku bersamamu, tapi tenang saja, Sakura mendapatkan skors 3 hari dan diberi banyak tugas." Ujar Hinata memberi tahu,

"Harusnya kau melawan Naru, kenapa harus tetap diam seperti itu?" tanya Neji.

"Dia seorang gadis, lagipula aku tak suka kekerasan," jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Dia bukan gadis, dia monster, mana ada gadis yang prilakunya kasar sekali?" komentar Kiba,

"Oh ya kamar mandi dimana?" tanya Temari,

"Dekat dapur senpai," jawab Naruto.

"Duduk saja, biar aku sendiri saja," ujar Temari.

Dan Naruto lupa jika kamar Sasuke juga berdekatan dengan dapur, 'Oh Tuhan,' batinnya langsung melesat menyusul Temari.

"Se-senpai i-itu gu-gudang," Temari yang sudah membuka kamar Sasuke setengahnya terdiam, dan menutup kembali.

"Oh maaf," Temari mengikuti Naruto yang menunjukan kamar mandi dimana.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia tadi menahan nafas dibalik pintu akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, "Dasar ceroboh," gerutu Sasuke.

Akhirnya pulang juga mereka, dia benar-benar panik tadi, Hinata yang bertanya kenapa ada majalah tentang sport dan otomotif, Neji yang bertanya kenapa ada banyak kaset game, terlebih Temari yang bertanya kenapa ada dua set peralatan mandi dikamar mandinya, dan apa-apaan tadi wajah geli Shikamaru dan Kiba tadi. Untung saja semuanya bisa dia atasi dengan banyak berkelit sana-sini.

"Sudah pulang semuanya?" tanya Sasuke datar, akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari kamarnya sendiri. Heran juga dia, bisa-bisanya bersembunyi di apartemennya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, tadi itu seperti tengah uji nyali," Naruto melemparkan diri ke sofa, perih dimukanya tak dia rasakan, dia bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang setidaknya masih sayang padanya, bagaimana jika teman-temannya tahu atau bahkan satu sekolah tahu? Tamat sudah riwayatnya.

"Makan malammu bubur lagi, dan besok tak usah sekolah, aku yang akan bilang nanti pada Sensei,"

"Emm..." Naruto hanya mengangguk, sekarang ini yang dia butuhkan adalah tidur, untung Sasuke sedang baik, biasanya Sasuke akan memerintah ini-itu, nanti setelah sembuh, dia akan membuatkan bento spesial untuk anak ayam ini.

Setelah 3 hari tak masuk sekolah, hari ini dia sudah bisa masuk sekolah, meski wajahnya masih ada yang merah-merah di beberapa tempat, namun tak terasa sakit ataupun menggangu, dia kini sudah membuat 2 bento yang nanti istirahat akan diberikan pada Sasuke,

"Selamat pagi Naru, kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Hinata wajahnya terlihat memancarkan kekhawatiran,

"Selamat pagi, aku sudah merasa baik," jawab Naruto menenagkan.

"Aku sudah membuat catatan semua pelajaran selama 2 hari ini untukmu,"

"Terima kasih Hinata," peluk Naruto, bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Hinata.

"Pagi Naruto, sudah sehat?" sapa Kiba merangkul Naruto akrab.

"Pagi, dan singkirkan tanganmu, berat Kiba," Naruto mendorong tubuh Kiba,

Kini giliran Shikamaru, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya melihat wajah Naruto, "Hm, ternyata sudah sembuh," Shikamaru mengelus kepala Naruto, atau bisa dibilang mengacak rambut pirang Naruto,

"Shika, kau merusak tatanan rambutku," protes Naruto, Shikamaru menyeringai jail.

Sakura yang juga baru masuk hari ini melihat interaksi Naruto dengan teman-temannya itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel yang dipegangnya, "Lihat, dia selalu mencari perhatian, dasar gadis sialan," ujar Sakura pada temannya Tayuya,

"Sudahlah Sakura biarkan saja,kita tidak bisa bertindak disekolah, nanti saja," Tayuya menarik Sakura kedalam kelas yang ada disebelah kelas Naruto,

Naruto tersenyum melihat bentonya, dia akan memberikannya pada Sasuke, namun anak ayam itu sudah menghilang saat bel istirahat berbunyi, pasti dia menghindari FGnya yang semakin menggila, dan Naruto tahu dimana dia, jika tidak dibelakang sekolah, pasti di atap, dia akan coba ke atap terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke, kau itu sebenarnya sudah didukung oleh Tuhan," ujar Kiba yang tengah menikmati roti karenya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah didekatkan dengan Naruto bahkan tinggal bersama, sedangkan aku malah semakin jauh dengan Hinata, kau hanya perlu memberinya perhatian lebih dan semua berjalan sesuai rencana, kau tak perlu melakukan hal licik seperti mengganggu kencannya sama seperti saat dia berkencan dengan Neji,"

Naruto berjalan ke atap, terdengar suara Kiba yang sepertinya tengah mengobrol meski tak terdengar olehnya,

"...kau tak perlu melakukan hal licik seperti mengganggu kencannya sama seperti saat dia berkencan dengan Neji," dan Naruto membuka pintu atap,

"Kau jahat Sasuke, aku salah menilaimu, kukira kau orang baik, sampai mau mengurusku selama aku sakit, aku membencimu," desis Naruto air matanya sudah tak bisa dia bendung lagi. Dia menjatuhkan kotak bento yang harusnya diberikan pada Sasuke, dia berlari menjauh,

"Naru tunggu," teriak Sasuke mengejar Naruto,

"Aku sepertinya melakukan kesalahan," ujar Kiba entah pada siapa, karena istirahat kali ini mereka hanya makan berdua, sedangkan Shikamaru dia makan bersama Temari.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3 : Kebersamaan

**My Rival is My Love? WTH?!**

 **Genre : Romence, drama**

 **Rated : Hmm.. T+ (?)**

 **Pairing : SasufemNaru, ...xfemNaru, Sasux...**

 **Warning : EYD ancur bin amburadul, Typo(s), Gender-bender, FemNaru!**

Sasuke kehilangan Naruto, ahh semua ini salah Kiba, jika saja anak anjing itu tak membahas hal itu, semua ini tak akan terjadi, "Shika kau lihat Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat sahabatnya itu tengah berjalan bersama Temari,

"Kau membuatnya marah lagi, benar?" Tak ada jawaban karena memang tak penting untuk dijawab, dia ini bertanya kenapa malah balik tanya?!

"Dia tadi berlari menuju taman belakang, kebetulan tadi kami makan disana dan melihat Naru," jawab Temari,

Tanpa berterima kasih Sasuke langsung melesat menuju taman belakang. Namun terlambat, Naruto sudah pergi dari sekolah dengan cara memanjat tembok, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Kuso!" Sasuke menendang batu yang ada disana.

Disisi lain, Naruto berlari tak tahu mau kemana, kediaman Namikaze? Mustahil sudah pasti tak ada orang, ke rumah Hinata? Mustahil karena Hinata sedang sekolah, ahh bagaimana ke panti tempat yang dulu Iruka-san tinggal? Dia masih ingat, saat itu umurnya kalau tak salah 7 tahun, dia dibawa orangtuanya untuk melihat panti, dan mengadopsi satu anak yaitu Iruka-san agar dia selalu ada yang menemani. Jika diingat-ingat saat itu Iruka-san harus pergi dari panti karena dia sudah lulus SMA, lalu ayahnya mengajak Iruka-san tinggal bersama, saat itu dia senang sekali. Tunggu, jika Ayahnya mengadopsi Iruka-san untuk menemaninya kenapa malah sekarang Iruka-san dibawa ke Inggris? Ahh pasti semua gara-gara Ibunya, dia yakin itu, Menyebalkan.

"Naru? Ahh benar? Kau puteri dari Tuan Minato,"

"Konichiwa Ayame-san," sapa Naruto, ternyata sudah sampai di depan panti, tak terasa juga.

"Tak sekolah? Kau bolos Naru?" Tanya Ayame, Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Ehehe aku pulang duluan," jawab Naruto.

Ayame menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau itu. Ayo masuklah, kau sudah jarang main kesini, anak-anak pasti senang melihatmu," ajak Ayame diikuti Naruto.

Sasuke akhirnya pulang ke apartemennya, awalnya dia akan kabur seperti yang dilakukan Naruto menaiki tembok, namun tertangkap oleh Guru yang sedang berkeliling, terpaksa dia mengikuti pelajaran sampai akhir, tas Naruto yang ditinggalpun dia bawa sekarang.

"Tadaima..."

Sasuke sudah menduga, Naruto pasti pergi kesuatu tempat, dia akan menunggu kepulangan gadis itu, hmm... mungkin untuk meminta maaf? Tapi dia rasa dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Bekalnya masih bagus," gumam Sasuke melihat isi kotak bekal, tadi Kiba memberikannya, katanya Naruto yang menjatuhkan bekal ini.

 _ **'Untuk teme, lihat bento buatanku khusus untukmu, ini sebagai rasa terimakasih karena telah merawatku, Arigatou'**_

Bahkan ada catatan didalamnya, Sasuke tersenyum kecil, mengambil potongan telur yang disana, "Enak,"

Jika saja tadi Naruto tak mendengar percakapannya, mungkin mereka tadi siang makan bersama diatap.

"Hah..." Sasuke menghela nafas,

Sasuke melirik jam dinding, sudah jam 9 malam dan Naruto belum pulang, "Ck, dia benar-benar marah," ujar Sasuke mulai merasa khawatir.

Dia menyambar handphonenya dan mencari kontak temannya, "Moshi-moshi, Shika coba tanyakan pada Temari apa Naruto bersamanya?"

 _'Tidak, Temari sedang bersamaku.'_

Sasuke menutup teleponnya, mencari kontak lain lagi, "Kiba tanyakan pada Hinata apa Naruto bersamanya?

 _'Memangnya aku ini apanya Hinata sampai harus menghubunginya?'_

"Semua salahmu karena bermulut ember bodoh. Cepat tanyakan aku tunggu," Sasuke menutup panggilannya kasar, masih kesal juga pada si pecinta anjing itu,

 _'Hinata bilang dia tak bertemu Naruto setelah jam istirahat.'_

Sasuke mengela nafas melihat email dari Kiba,

dia kemudian mengambil jaketnya, dia akan mencari Naruto, "Lebih baik jalan kaki saja, cuaca juga cerah," gumam Sasuke menyimpan kembali kunci motornya,

Sasuke berjalan menuju taman, biasanya seorang gadis jika sedih pasti ketempat yang seperti ini bukan? Ahh tapi Naruto bukan gadis kebanyakan, gadis itu lebih memilih berlatih karate daripada belanja, jarang sekali bermakeup, saat gadis remaja seumurannya direpotkan dengan diet, Naruto dengan tenangnya makan ramen bahkan bisa habis 5 mangkok, Naruto memang berbeda, dia gadis limited edition.

Tik. Tik. Crash.

Sasuke mendecak kesal, bodohnya dia percaya ramalan cuaca, cerah darimana? yang ada sekarang hujan deras dan dia harus berteduh di halte yang tak jauh darisana.

Drrt. Drrt.

 _'Teme aku pulang agak larut ya, anak-anak panti tidak mau aku pulang, aku akan menunggu mereka tidur dan pulang, maaf ya.'_

'Kenapa baru bilang sekarang dobe?! Aku khawatir bodoh!' batin Sasuke kesal,

'Hn.' Itu balasan yang dikirim Sasuke.

"Hujan seperti ini pasti akan lama, lebih baik aku langsung pulang saja." gumam Sasuke berlari menuju apartemennya yang cukup jauh.

"Aduh maaf ya Naru menyusahkanmu, sampai harus pulang larut seperti ini," ujar Ayame tak enak,

"Tak apa Ayame-san, aku pulang dulu." pamit Naruto.

'Sudah jam setengah 10 malam, anak-anak itu tidurnya larut sekali,' Naruto menghela nafas, untung saja hujannya sudah reda.

"Tadaima..." tak ada jawaban, mungkin Sasuke sudah tidur pikir Naruto.

"Oh Sasuke, kau belum tidur," sapa Naruto melihat Sasuke tengah menonton televisi.

"Hn." Sasuke mematikan televisi dan langsung masuk kamar untuk tidur, meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung. Kenapa Sasuke terlihat marah? Dia yang harusnya marah disini bukan?

Pagi harinya Naruto sudah menyiapkan sarapan, namun sudah jam 7 pagi Sasuke belum keluar dari kamar, mungkinkah Sasuke ketiduran? Sepertinya dia harus membangunkan Sasuke jika tak mau terlambat.

"Teme, kau sudah bangun? Ini sudah jam 7 pagi, kau bisa terlambat," Naruto mengetuk pintu Sasuke namun tak ada jawaban, jangan-jangan sudah berangkat lebih dulu? Tapi kunci motornya masih tergeletak diatas meja,

"Teme, bangunlah. Ehh pintunya terbuka?" gumam Naruto mendorong pintu mencoba masuk.

"Ya Tuhan teme kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang tertidur atau mungkin pingsan dekat kasur.

"Badannya panas, kau sakit Sasuke," ujar Naruto saat memegang dahi Sasuke, dia perlahan membawa Naruto ke ranjang Sasuke.

Setelah menidurkan Sasuke Naruto menuju dapur mengambil air yang dicampur es batu untuk dikompreskan pada Sasuke.

"Harusnya kau coba berteriak memanggilku, kau itu sakit, lihat suhumu 38° Celcius." ujar Naruto saat melihat termometer ditangannya,

"Dingin..." gumam Sasuke,

Naruto dengan telaten mengopres dahi Sasuke, pemuda itu sepertinya benar-benar tak berdaya saat sakit,

"Hmm, aku akan buatkan bubur, kau tenang saja aku tak akan sekolah aku takut demammu tambah parah," Ujar Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke, dia mengirim email pada Shikamaru bahwa Sasuke sakit dan dia harus menjaganya.

"Iya Bibi. Sasuke sakit, tapi tenang saja aku akan panggilkan Dokter keluargaku,"

 _'Maaf merepotkanmu Naru. Dia tidak suka Dokter, jadi kau beri saja obat penurun panas ya, dan temani dia, saat sakit dia sedikit manja, kadang juga mengigau. Dia juga jarang sekali makan-makanan sehat, hanya minum jus tomat, anak itu keras kepala. Bibi titip Sasu ya Naru.'_

"Ha'i, sudah dulu ya Bi, aku mau membuat bubur dulu,"

Naruto menutup teleponnya, mengabari jika Sasuke sakit pada Ibunya si teme,

"Teme bangun dulu ya, kau harus makan." Naruto membantu Sasuke agar bisa duduk.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, Aaaa..." tanpa protes Saauke membuka mulutnya memakan bubur buatan Naruto.

"Setelah selesai kau minum obat dan istirahat, jangan sampai suhu tubuhmu kembali naik,"

"Maaf," gumam Sasuke,

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? kau tak memiliki kesalahan apapun teme," ujar Naruto,

"Tapi karena aku, kencanmu..."

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi, aku juga bersalah karena sudah berbohong,"

Dia memang sudah tak marah lagi, serius. Karena dia juga berbohong saat itu, dia berbohong akan latihan namun malah kencan.

"Nah ini obatmu, cepat minum jika butuh apa-apa panggil saja, kita ini tinggal bersama harus menjaga satu sama lain."

Sasuke menurut saja, perlukah dia bersyukur? karena sakit Naruto sangat baik padanya,

Siangnya Kiba dan Shikamaru datang berkunjung, bermaksud melihat keadaan Sasuke,

"Sasuke baru saja tidur, kalian mau minum apa?"

"Kami bisa mengambilnya sendiri. Apa kau tahu kenapa Sasuke bisa sakit?" Tanya Shikamaru, Naruto menggeleng.

"Ingat bukan kemarin malam hujan? sepertinya saat mencarimu Sasuke kehujanan."

"Mencariku?" beo Naruto.

"Ya, dia bahkan menyuruhku menanyakan pada Hinata tentang keberadaanmu," ujar Kiba.

"Meski Sasuke terlihat tak peduli dia orang yang baik Naru, dan saat kau kencan dia mengikutimu karena khawatir, kau berbohong padanya," Naruto mengangguk mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, dia juga bersalah.

"Aku tahu aku juga salah, dan sekarang karena kemarahanku yang sesaat Sasuke sakit," ujar Naruto penuh penyesalan,

Shikamaru tersenyum, Sasuke harus berterima kasih padanya, lihat dia membuat Sasuke terlihat seperti pemuda baik hati, hmm apa ya yang akan dia minta pada Sasuke? Mungkin meminta 2 buah tiket Disney land untuk kencannya bersama Temari, ahh jangan lupa juga minta Sasuke membayar semua biaya kencannya, sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk.

"Oii Shika bukankah kita mau pulang?" ajak Kiba,

"Oh kau benar. Naru kami akan pulang, tolong rawat Sasuke ya," Shikamaru dan Kiba keluar dari apartemen Sasuke.

Naruto membuka sedikit pintu Sasuke, dia masih tidur, wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu polos, sangat lucu, membuatnya terkikik.

"Hiks... hiks..." Naruto melongo, Sasuke menangis? Si teme yang menyebalkan itu?! Dia pasti bermimpi, dia menggeleng lebih baik dia beres-beres, dapur sudah pasti berantakan karena tadi dia belum sempat beres-beres, dia terlalu khawatir meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi sekarang Sasuke sedang tidur jadi dia akan menggunakan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Masak apa ya untuk makan malam nanti? sup tomatkah? Ahh pudding juga, tapi dia tak suka manis, hmm bagaimana kalau pudding ekstra tomat? Apa ya..." gumam Naruto sambil tetap mencuci peralatan dapur memilih menu yang akan dia buat

Teng. Tong.

Suara bel, mungkinkah Shikamaru dan Kiba kembali lagi karena ada yang tertinggal?

"Geh... Hinata dan Temari-senpai?" ujar Naruto melihat dari lubang dipintu.

"Eh Hinata, Senpai. Masuklah, ada apa ini tanpa pemberitahuan," sambut Naruto mempersilahkan Mereka masuk,

"Kau tak sekolah, kami khawatir terlebih saat Kiba-kun semalam bertanya keberadaanmu, dan aku dengar dari Temari-senpai kau sepertinya bertengkar dengan Sasuke.l, meski sudah biasan, namun menurut Senpai pertengkaran kalian munvkin cukup hebat sampai kau kabur," Jelas Hinata setelah ketiganya duduk.

"Ehehe gomen, gomen. Aku baik-baik saja, mau minum apa?" Tanya Naruto,

"Hah dasar, tak usah. Kami disini hanya ingin melihat kondisimu, aku mengira lukamu sakit lagi," ujar Temari.

"Lukaku sudah sembuh kok, tak perlu khawatir,"

"Lalu kenapa kemarin kau pulang lebih dulu, atau bisa aku bilang kabur? Apa yang Sasuke katakan sampai kau bisa marah seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata mengintrogasi, wajahnya terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Kau ingat waktu itu kita double date bukan? Ternyata Sasuke mengikutiku dan dia juga yang mengagalkan kencanku, jadi aku marah. Tapi Sasuke tak bersalah sepenuhnya karena aku juga berbohong padanya," jawab Naruto,

Hinata dan Temari mengerenyitkan dahi, makin tak mengerti, "Naru, kenapa kau berbohong pada Sasuke? Ahh lebih tepatnya apa maksudmi berkata seolah kau berbicara dengan Sasuke tentang aktiftiasmu? Itu aneh Naru, maksudku kau dan Sasuke rival tak mungkin berbicara seolah teman, mustahil, mutahil." Ujar Temari,

Naruto keringat dingin, dia salah ucap lagi!

Prang.

Ketiganya terkejut, terlebih Naruto yang langsung berlari menuju kamar Sasuke, khawtir.

"Ya ampun, sudah aku bilang jika butuh sesuatu panggil aku saja. Kita tinggal bersama, setidaknya kita saling menjaga." Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang mencoba meraih gelas namun malah terjatuh,

"Na-naru..." suara Hinata dari arah belakang, Oh tamat sudah riwayatnya,

"Bisakah kalian tunggu diruang tamu, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti," pinta Naruto setengah memelas.

"Kau mau minum? Aku akan mengambilkan setelah membereskan pecahan ini. Kumohon Sasuke jika butuh sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku, jangan keras kepala," ujar Naruto sambil membereskan pecahan gelas, dan membawa gelas baru untuk minum Sasuke.

"Aku mau menjelaskan pada keduanya,"

"Maaf,"

Naruto tersenyum, dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, kalian tinggal bersama hampir 1 bulan?! Apa yang sebenarnya orangtuamu fikirkan Naru?! Sasuke itu seorang pria," ujar Temari berkacak pinggang setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk sambil menunduk mendengarkan ceramah kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada Ibu. Tapi dia tak dengar, dia malah dengan entengnya jika Sasuke kehilangan kendali dan menyerangku tinggal dinikahkan saja," cicit Naruto,

Temari menepuk jidatnya, apa yang difikirkan Bibi Kushina sebenarnya?! Kenapa Naruto tak dikirim ke apartemennya, bagaimanapun dia itu masih terikat keluarga dengan Naruto, lebih tepatnya sepupu.

"Kau akan tinggal bersamaku atau Temari-senpai," putus Hinata tegas, gadia pemalu nan pendiam itu berubah karakter jika berhubungan dengan sahabatnya.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke sakit karena ulahku, aku juga percaya Sasuke tak akan macam-macam. Selama ini kami memang bertengkar tapi aku tahu Sasuke baik, meski menyebalkan, dia juga mengkhawatirkanku,"

Keduanya cengo mendengar penuturan Naruto. Mereka tak salah dengarkan? Kenapa Naruto sangat peduli pada pemuda minim ekspresi itu?! Dan tak tahukah Naruto bahwa Sasuke itu menyukainya?! Kenapa gadis itu polos sekali?!

"Naru, kau yakin? Aku bisa telepon Bibi jika kau mau tinggal bersamaku," tanya Temari.

"Tentu, lagipula jika tak ada aku Sasuke terkadang tak makan dengan benar, Bibi Mikoto juga menitipkan Sasuke padaku, kami saling menjaga satu sama lain. Dia juga yang selama ini merawatku saat aku sakit,"

Oke Temari semakin pusing sekarang. Apa-apaan senyum Naruto itu?! Yang dia tahu Naruto itu menyukai Neji dan hanya menatap Neji. Kenapa sekarang rasanya Naruto lebih perhatian pada Sasuke?!

"Naru..."

"Ya?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," ujar Temari, tak mungkinkan Naruto jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Tapi itu mungkin saja, dan gadis itu tak menyadarinya, karena yang Kita bicarakan disini adalah Naruto, lalu mau dikemanakan Neji?

"Kami akan pulang ini sudah sore, namun jika kau berubah fikiran kau bisa ke tempatku," pamit Temari.

"Atau ke tempatku, Ayah juga pasti akan senang," tawar Hinata.

"Ya. Terima kasih atas tawarannya, hati-hati dan tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari yang lain, yang tahu hal ini hanya kalian, Shika dan Kiba."

Temari dan Hinatapun pamit, keluar dari apartemen miliki Sasuke.

"Ahh... aku belum membuat makan malam,"

"Aku buatkan sup tomat, dan ini pudding, setelah makan minum obat dan istirahat lagi," ujar Naruto membawa nampan dia duduk disamping Sasuke untuk menyuapi pemuda itu.

"Kau akan tinggal bersama Temari? Maaf aku mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian, suara Temari tadi cukup keras,"

"Aku tak akan tinggal bersama senpai, dan juga Sasuke hari ini kau banyak sekali meminta maaf," Naruto terkikik geli.

"Biar aku makan sendiri, kau belum makan juga bukan? Makanlah, aku sudah baikan,"

"Baiklah, kau tahu Sasuke, jika seperti ini kau terlihat manis," Naruto menyimpan nampannya dipangkuan Sasuke dan mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke seolah gemas, tak sadar tindakannya membuat Sasuke salah tingkah,

"Sudah pergilah," usir Sasuke.

"Ha'i Ha'i. Panggil aku jika butuh sesuatu,"

"Sasuke waktunya makan obat, tuhkan kau itu jangan sok kuat, lihat bahkan menyimpan nampan saja susah," Naruto membantu Sasuke menyimpan nampan,

"Sasuke, kau harus banyak istirahat, demammu naik lagi," Naruto memperlihatkan termometernya pada Sasuke,

"Minum obatnya dan aku akan mengambil kompres,"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tidur dikursi samping tempat tidurnya, dia sepertinya kelelahan, menemaninya sampai dia tidur. Kenapa gadis itu selalu saja membuatnya terpesona karena kebaikan dan kepolosannya? Sasuke bangun, dan menggendong Naruto menuju kamar gadis itu. Berkat ketelatenan Naruto demamnya sudah turun.

"Selamat malam dan Terima kasih dobe," bisik Sasuke dan mengecup dahi Naruto singkat sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar gadis itu.

TBC


End file.
